Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by ImHereToReview
Summary: How would one answer the question, Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? Let's read and find out, shall we? My entry for The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics and Lemons Contest. Received an "Honorable Mention Award" E & B pairing and OF COURSE there will be lemons!


**This was my entry for The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics and Lemons Contest. I received an "Honorable Mention Award" :) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and/or voted. I love my readers!**

**I want to thank my beta FicObsessed for helping with my bad grammar, misplaced commas and over use of this ... I am indebited to MandyLeigh87 for prereading this story and suggesting I add more to the ending. She has this amazing ability to see past my endings and making them even better than I imagined.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Song: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not – By: Thompson Station (lyrics are marked in bold type)

Song Link: http:/www . youtube . com / watch ? v = FDUOcHg5ijg

Rating: M for dirty, sweet lemons

Pairing: E & B, AH, Friendship/Romance

Summary: How _would_ one answer the question, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer dreamed sweet, sexy Edward into existence and gave him Bella to play with. I'm doing the same…only dirtier. I DO NOT OWN, NOR CLAIM TO OWN Twilight or anything of the like.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

When I was a little girl my family moved from Phoenix, Arizona to a tiny, wet town called Forks. At seven years old, living in a town that was named after something I ate macaroni and cheese with would cause me to giggle whenever it was mentioned. And since my father was a police officer in Forks *giggle* I'd heard it a lot.

When I started attending Forks Elementary School it was easy to make new friends. My first friend was Jessica Stanley. She was really nice and wanted to introduce me to some of her friends. But then she didn't like me after Edward Cullen became the second friend I'd met. He pushed me on the swings while Jessica pouted in the sandbox with a boy named Mike.

From that moment on, Edward and I became inseparable.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

The summer we both turned fifteen, Edward and I were lying on my roof stargazing and **talking about everything under the moon** – something we'd loved to do since we were little kids. The heat of summer brought out the sweet smell of honeysuckle that grew wild in my backyard.

Although we were the best of friends I think we both recognized each other's more recent shy behavior. I had had a crush on him since he beat up Mike Newton for throwing sand in my face on the playground in third grade. That was the moment he became not only my best friend, but my hero and my heart.

Our conversation slowly turned into silence. I was staring at him when he turned to me and smiled. He opened his mouth but before he could speak I couldn't help but blurt out what was weighing on my mind and heart. I was tired of waiting for him to make the first we-are-more-than-just-friends move.

"**Are you gonna kiss me or not?" **

My words shocked even me. I had intended to say it a little smoother than that.

His eyes widened before my words spewed from me like an erupting volcano.

"**Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're 'bout to miss your shot."**

He leaned up on his skinny elbow and hovered over me with uncertainty. His emerald green eyes roamed my face as if he were trying to solve the worlds hardest puzzle.

"Bella," he whispered so quietly. His too long, tousled hair flopped across his forehead as he leaned in closer. He shoved his fingers through it and closed his eyes – giving himself, both time to push it away and half a second to think about my almost-demand.

"Sooo…" I drew the "o" out with a long questioning tone. **"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"** I quietly asked once more.

He didn't waste even a millisecond to close the distance between us. His lips met mine with the warmest sensation. They were soft as he moved them over mine, never opening. He was gentle as we learned another side of each other.

From that moment on, Edward's were the only lips I ever wanted to kiss.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

Although Edward and I had grown past chaste kisses on my rooftop, we were always careful not to get too carried away. Between school assemblies scaring us half to death about STD's and teen pregnancy, Mr. Cullen's status as a doctor and our mothers' gentle - constant - reminders, Edward and I had only gone as far as heated make-out sessions.

But at sixteen years old, teenage hormones overruled everything – including the constant reminders. We always found a way to sneak out of our rooms after our parents went to bed.

Edward loved my breasts. His car saw more boobs than a bad B-rated movie. We never went too far but we were teenagers so hand jobs and boob gropes quickly became part of our make-out routine. Edward was very proud of his ability to bring me to climax without removing any of my clothes.

One night we had gone out for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. Edward always found ways to spoil me without being too over the top.

"Buying popcorn and candy are not going to spoil you, Bella. I know you love them…and I love you…so you get popcorn with extra butter and Junior Mints."

He was always so reasonable. Just another one of the many reasons I loved him.

I giggled but followed it with a simple, "I love you."

Instead of taking the highway, Edward turned onto a familiar side road. We weren't going back to my house just yet; we were headed to his house. I turned to question him but saw his beautiful face turned up into a smile and just held his hand tighter. My curfew wasn't for another hour so I wasn't too concerned.

As we pulled up to the house I noticed there were no cars in the driveway; which didn't necessarily mean the house was empty. The Cullen's usually parked in the garage when they were home for the evening. But the house was dark aside from the gentle glow of a small lamp in the living room and the porch light to help guide us inside.

He opened my door and helped me from the car. He leaned in for a small kiss which quickly turned into a much larger, more fulfilling kiss. When he pulled back he tugged my hand to get me to move. His kisses always rendered me helpless.

He led me into the house and straight to his bedroom. I gave him a questioning look as he sat on the bed and pulled me sideways onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his wound around my hips, pulling me closer.

Looking deep into his playful eyes I almost forgot the question I wanted to ask.

"What are we doing?" I whispered shyly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Alice went by your house to talk to Charlie. You're staying the night here with her while Mom, Dad and I are in Seattle for a charity event this entire weekend. Alice didn't want to go so you're keeping her company and having a girl's weekend in. She picked up your bag while she was there." He turned his head and my eyes followed, landing on my small bag in the corner.

"We have the house to ourselves this weekend, love. Just you and me," he whispered into my ear before kissing his way down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed as his breaths and soft lips heated my sensitive skin. When he reached my lips I was completely lost. Lost in him.

Readjusting his arms, Edward lifted me as he stood from the bed, turned around and gently lay me down in the center. His moves were predatory as he crawled up my body. He eyes were no longer green but dark and dilated. He settled himself over me and ground his jean covered erection into my center. I pushed right back. We kissed and writhed as clothes were slowly shed. Soon it was simply me and Edward with nothing standing between us.

His fingers reached my core and moved in and against me like he knew I wanted…knew I needed. I tightened my grip around his shoulders as he slowly brought me to climax. I could feel his hardness pressed against my thigh. We knew it would finally happen that night – we'd lose our virginities to each other. We also knew that an orgasm was virtually impossible for me the first time. He was taking care of me first, like he always did.

He leaned over me on his elbows and gave me a questioning look. I knew that look. It was the same look he gave me the night on my roof when I asked him to kiss me. He wanted to be sure I was truly okay with the next step we were about to take.

There was no question in my mind; my answer was always going to be yes.

I leaned up to meet him halfway for a kiss, silently telling him I was ready. He didn't move. His eyes bore into mine with so much love and passion I wondered what he was thinking. Was he nervous too? Why wasn't he kissing me?

"**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"** I asked with the best sexy grin I could muster.

My question broke him from his intensity, causing him to smile and reminding him it was just us – my Edward and his Bella.

His mouth descended and met mine. I loved kissing him. His lips were always gentle but commanding. He always led our kisses but never in a demanding way. I would always let him kiss me, knowing he would always be the only one…ever. He kissed his way down my neck and across my breasts, taking his time licking and sucking – and generally driving me crazy.

We were ready. More than ready.

He leaned back just enough to watch my face. Reaching between us he guided himself, pressing the head of his cock against my opening, slipping in only a fraction before stopping. His concerned eyes watching me, making sure he never hurt me. We knew it was going to hurt but he wanted it to be as little as possible. Our bodies shook and our breaths were shallow. We weren't scared…only anxious to have this part of it behind us.

He moved a little and it felt good, to both of us. He looked down at me and we smiled together. I gave him a little nod and he continued.

We both moaned as he slowly pumped deeper and deeper. We both knew when it was time. He gave me one last weary look.

"Bella, you're sure? We can't go back after this," he implored.

I nodded and pressed my palm against his overheated cheek. "Edward, baby, I love you and I'm so sure. We're ready for this. Please. Just…go fast."

He nodded and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He quickly pushed forward causing me to lose my breath at the snap of my purity breaking. Edward was deeply seated within me and refused to move any further until he knew I was completely okay. The throbbing ebbed and I smiled up at the love of my life. He smiled back and released air that I'm sure he had been holding for a last spoke.

I pushed my hips toward him, silently asking him to move. He did. He groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in. He moved slowly, getting the feel of our connection. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and gave more room that I didn't know I could give. It felt good…deeper. He moaned at the deeper connection.

We moved, thrust for thrust. It was uncoordinated. It was messy. And it most certainly wasn't perfect…but it felt good and the emotional connection outweighed the physical by a million miles.

Edward's climax hit and I would never forget, in a million years, the beautiful expression on his face. I clung to him as he rode out his orgasm. I could hardly wait to try it again…and again…and again.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. So much."

He leaned back and kissed me with the passion that only seasoned lovers could share.

From that moment on, I knew Edward was the only man I would ever love.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

Making love with Edward only got better with time. We could hardly be in the same room together before scheming to find a way to get away for, _at least_, a quickie.

During our years in college we lived together in a small apartment on campus at UDub. Our parents weren't exactly thrilled but knew any other arrangement would be a waste of time and money. We were joined at the hip and no amount of pleading from our parents would change that.

I was able to secure a clerk job at an off campus bookstore when we moved to Seattle, while Edward found work at a small, family owned, coffee shop.

By the time our senior year rolled around our discussions started to revolve more around life after college than the typical papers due, asshole professors or finals.

On one particularly busy day at the store I glanced toward the door when the bell alerted me of yet another patron. Edward's smiling face brightened the room and lifted the fog away from my busy brain. I smiled back at him before finishing up a sale. My boss, Garrett, noticed my smile and glanced around until he saw Edward coming toward us. They gave each other that manly hand shake slash man hug, slapping one another on the back. When he reached me he leaned in to kiss my forehead, a small gesture that made me love him that much more. I hated to have attention drawn to me, so that was always his way of telling me he loved me without making a big fuss.

Garrett insisted I take my break while Edward was there for a visit. We had both been pretty busy studying for finals so some free time alone was nice – well, alone as you could be in a busy bookstore.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me toward my favorite sitting area near the center of the store. It was close to the classic section and the seats were the very comfortable.

"So, you know our parents have invited every single person they know to our graduation party, right?" he asked as we sat side by side on the overstuffed black love seat.

"Yeah, I know. But as long as you're there with me, I couldn't care less," I replied with a smile. I attempted to lean in to kiss his beautiful, full lips, but I never got the chance.

Before I knew what had happened, Edward slipped from his seat beside me and was kneeling on the floor at my feet. I furrowed my brow in confusion before it dawned on me what he was doing.

He implored with his beautiful, loving, slightly nervous eyes. "Please don't freak out," he whispered.

My right hand moved to cover my mouth while Edward grabbed my left and presented me with a beautiful, shining diamond ring.

"I've loved you since the first grade when you smiled your snaggletooth smile at me and asked me to swing with you. We've grown together, laughed together, cried together and loved together."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Since that first night we kissed, I knew you were the only girl I would ever love. I never want to start or end a day without you in my arms."

The tears rolled down my face and I was so engrossed in him that I didn't bother pushing them away. His words were sweet, genuine and exactly how I felt too. I couldn't help the emotions that ran through me as a giggle burst from between my lips and slipped through my fingers. I was so overcome I didn't know whether to laugh or cry…so I did both. He smiled with tears in his own eyes before he laughed along with me.

"I was going to do this tonight at our party but realized I wanted it to be just you and me. I couldn't do this in front of all those people. I knew you'd hate it," he explained.

His expression finally relaxed and breathing returned to semi-normal before he started again.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every single moment of forever. Will do me the honor of saying yes and becoming my wife?"

I nodded my head just enough to answer his question…the most important question. His beaming smile broke me from my moment and I jumped from my seat into his waiting arms. He stood to full height, while I hung from his neck – my feet a good ten inches off the floor.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen. A million times, yes," I finally replied.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Bella. Thank you. I love you."

He looked deep into my eyes with the most beautiful expression on his face. I wanted to kiss him. I _needed _to kiss him.

"**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"** I asked with a whisper.

Edward chuckled at the question. That one little question had become a theme for us. He would always, _always_ hesitate before a kiss and I'd _always _ask him the question that got the whole thing started.

"I'm always going to want to kiss you, love."

With that, he sealed our lips together with the most perfect kiss that could never be written in story books.

From that moment on, I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June, from the wedding cake to the honeymoon. **And our mothers cried as daddy walked me down the aisle.

Sadly, I hardly noticed anything other than my groom standing at the other end of an impossibly long aisle. He looked impeccably handsome in his tuxedo and his attempt to tame his sexy hair was too cute. I wanted to run my fingers through it and make it look like the Edward I knew and loved.

After my father gave me away, **the preacher man said "say I Do". I did, and **Edward** did, too**. He lifted my veil and then smiled down at me. Before he could reach in for the traditional kiss to seal our vows, I couldn't stand it anymore so I reached up and tousled his hair myself. _That_ was the Edward I wanted to marry. Tall, sexy, emerald green eyes, messy, copper hair and all mine.

The congregation laughed and Edward's face was one of complete shock, before he laughed along with everyone else. It was our day and I refused to be anyone but the two people who fell in love with each other all those years ago.

"Are you about finished, Mrs. Cullen?"

I gave him a sheepish smile and nodded my head.

"Well then…the only question I have for you is…" he paused and smirked that sexy half smile at me. "**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

I'm sure the expression on my face said it all. He'd shocked me beyond belief. All the years we'd been together _I_ was always the one asking that question. He turned the tables on me and well…I quite liked it.

I handed Alice my bouquet and turned back to my groom. His smirk was still firmly in place as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kiss was no "proper church kiss" as our mothers had mindfully suggested to us time and time again before that day. But it was _our_ day and nothing was going to stop us from having it be the most perfect way _we_ wanted. So we stood in front of our family and friends and kissed the way we wanted to kiss.

From that moment on, Edward and I were one.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

Real, every day life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but having Edward by my side made it worth while.

We were married for four years before our Leah came along. She was a surprise but a very sweet one. Edward was working on his residency and we hadn't wanted to start working on a family right away. We were still young and had plenty of time but life had other plans for us.

Leah was her father's little princess. She could never do wrong. She knew how to take advantage of her bouncy brown curls and apple green eyes. She had perfected the Puss-In-Boots eyes from _Shrek_. You know the eyes; all big and round and perfectly lined with long eyelashes – a quick blink every now and again. Yeah, that was our little Leah.

When she turned seven, Edward and I decided to start planning for the next. He was all about trying in any way possible - any position, any place and any time. I got pregnant within three months but couldn't pinpoint the day because it could have been one of many. I'd like to think it was the time we spent the evening out having dinner and going dancing then home to make love all night long. But if I had to take a stab at the real conception date, it would probably be the quickie we had in the shower one morning before brunch at his parent's house.

I had, tried time and time again, to wake him up in time to shower before we left but he'd worked a double shift and was exhausted. Leah was happily playing Barbies in her room when I jumped into the shower. I figured I'd get serious and wake Edward up once I was ready. He had the amazing ability to be awake, dressed, and presentable within 15 minutes.

As soon as I stepped into the shower and turned my face up to the hot, streaming water I heard the bathroom door click closed. By the time I had wiped the water from my eyes, Edward's smiling face was right there. He looked like a mischievous boy about to do something very, very bad. I grinned because I loved that side of him. It always turned out to be in my favor.

I leaned in for a kiss but he backed away, shaking his head. Confused, I put my hands on my hips and asked, "**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**"

A playfully, evil smirked spread across his face as he stalked toward me. He leaned in, as if to kiss me, but placed his hands on my hips and turned me around - my back to his front.

"What are y-"

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered in my ear. "No words, no sounds."

His hands slid in opposite directions – one toward my breasts while the other moved south. He kissed his way from my ear, down to my shoulder and back up. I moaned as his fingers dipped into my heat.

He pressed his erection to my backside and shushed me again. "You've got to be quiet or you can't have this," pressing his hips forward to punctuate his words.

Enough said.

He moved us and pressed me against the cool tile wall. The contrast between his hot body against my back and the cold tiles against my front were like night and day.

He kicked my feet further apart and stepped back just enough to make room for his cock to enter me from behind. I pushed back against him, always giving more room and pushing him deeper.

He moaned as he slid deeper. I sharply turned my head and gave him the look he knew so well. He demanded me to be quiet so he had to abide by the same rules. He smirked the sexy way he always did when he tried to get out of something. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He pulled back so far only the head of his erection was still inside before he slammed back into me with enough force to push me tight against the wall. He knew what he was doing – he always did. That thrust pushed deep enough to hit just the right spot and he knew it. My eyes closed, mouth popped open and head flew back; I couldn't help the moan that escaped even if my life depended on it. But he didn't move, his cock was buried deep inside me and he didn't move one inch. I opened my eyes and met his over my shoulder once again. His smirk was still firmly in place as he cocked his eyebrow back at me.

It was a game – who could make the other crack.

I was going to win.

…

I didn't win.

No matter how many times Edward and I were together like that – whether it was making love or just plain fucking – he always knew what to do to make me melt…make me scream.

He pushed forward as I pushed back – a give and take. His fingers pressed against my sensitive flesh, burrowing deeper and deeper until his fingers met his own wet flesh that slid in and out of me.

By that point, the heavy moan that left his throat was minimal to my own. He moved faster and faster, trying to get deeper still, as if we could eventually become one.

My climax rushed forward with surprising speed and radiated throughout my entire body – pulsing in time with my fluttering heart. My fingers clawed at the unforgiving tile wall. My scream hung in my throat and escaped with a mere squeak.

As if he had been waiting for that moment, Edward threw his head back and gave in to his own pleasure. His release was almost silent, all but the long, heavy breath he released.

We stood connected together with the shower running cold, wrapped in a comforting embrace as our breathing settled.

We separated and finished our shower together – albeit cold. After turning the water off, Edward turned to me and surprised me with a sensual kiss that sent my heart flying once again.

"Your kiss, Mrs. Cullen," he said after pulling back and giving me another sexy smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late and it's going to be all your fault."

"We won't be late."

…

We were late.

Alice and Jasper opened the door as we walked up the stairs. Alice grabbed Leah's hand, leading her further into the house. She was the best Auntie a little one could ask for. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled that silly smile we all knew so well. He was so in love with Edward's sister it radiated from every pore. She and Jasper had only been married for a few months but he blended into our family perfectly.

"How's that baby-making coming along?" he asked Edward, as we reached the door.

"We're working on it," he replied with a sexy smirk thrown in my direction that made me want to replay our shower all over again.

From that moment on, we were in the baby making business.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

Jacob came into our lives kicking and screaming…literally. He was born three weeks early and scared each and every one of us half to death. He was tiny and skinny but boy could he scream.

Who would have thought, twenty four years later, that he'd be three inches taller than his six foot, two inch father and as big as a linebacker? Oh, but he was a gentle man.

As Edward and I held hands, watching our youngest son marry the love of his life, I couldn't help but think back at our life together and remember. We were happy and playful but most of all respectful and loving – always loving. I looked to my right and just watched Edward. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He'd promised Jacob that he wouldn't cry. He'd cried like a baby – a very manly baby – at Leah's wedding to Sam four years prior. So he sat silently, grasping my hand tightly in his own, watching. I studied him. His still copper hair was scattered lightly with grey, especially at his temples, showing everyone around him the years of wisdom he'd earned as a doctor, father and husband. His slightly lined face, more so around his eyes, from more smiles and laughter than anyone could count. His warm hands that had healed the sick, held his children and loved his wife.

"You may kiss your bride," the preacher said to Jacob.

From that moment on, I couldn't be a more proud mother or wife.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

Time goes by so slowly when you are young. You can't wait until you're thirteen, to officially become a teenager. Then you can't wait until you're eighteen, to officially become an adult. Then you can't wait until you're twenty one, so you can officially drink alcohol. There are milestones here and there, scattered throughout your life that you just can't wait to obtain, but then you take them for granted once they've come and gone.

But then there were moments in time that came so fast that if you blinked you missed them. Finding the love of your life. Having a family – growing together and loving one another. Watching your own children do the same.

And then time slowed down again…sometimes to a snails pace. Slow enough to reflect on your past – your highs and lows – your accomplishments and failures.

When I looked back on my life I had no regrets. Every single thing that happened in my life happened for a reason. The reason my family moved to Forks when I was seven was so I could meet Edward. I met Edward to fall in love and raise a beautiful, happy family. I raised my family to become strong, independent adults – who, in turn, raised their own happy families. And so on.

We lay side by side… as if anyone could stop us. The nurses at our home reprimanded us at every turn but we were old – still madly in love- and couldn't care less. If Edward and I wanted to share a bed together, after seventy-one years of marriage, we were going to share a bed. They didn't like when Edward would crawl into bed with me. They said he got in the way of some of my tubes and it was harder for him to breath because he'd always leave his oxygen behind. I didn't care. He didn't care. So they had to get over it.

We had agreed, years and years ago, to not be too much of a burden on our children. They had lives to live, and taking care of elderly parents shouldn't be added to their to-do list.

So Edward and I agreed to move to an assisted living community once my declining health became too much for our family. We had privacy and more freedom than expected. We quite enjoyed our time there. We'd made new friends – friends who wouldn't always stay long enough for our liking, but friends none the less. We played cards, listened to live music and watched plays. It was as independent as we could get, while still under the assistance of round-the-clock caregivers.

Edward lay beside me, breathing the shallow breaths he'd slowly grown accustomed to. The bed was inclined for his sake. But my lungs weren't much better.

We held hands and reminisced on our long, happy life together. We talked about the summers we would sit on my parents' roof and look for shooting stars. We talked about how insatiable we always were when we first learned to pleasure one another. We talked about our wedding day and remembered the guests who were there – those who were still with us and those we had passed on. We talked about how silly we always were with one another and how we embarrassed our children inadvertently on many occasions. We talked about our children, grandchildren and great grandchildren and how proud we were of each of their many accomplishments. We talked about how much we loved one another and how happy we were to still be able to hold one another.

"Do you remember the first time you asked me to kiss you?" Edward asked, losing his breath toward the end of his sentence.

I took my oxygen mask off and placed it over his face, silently asking him to stay with me a little longer. "I more remember _telling_ you that if you _didn't_ kiss me that you were going to miss out all together," I replied.

He chuckled under the mask before starting into a coughing fit. His jostling set me to coughing and we were, once again, doing everything together.

Once we settled down I reached my hand up and caressed his worn cheek. He closed his eyes and shifted closer to me. When he opened his eyes again I saw it – all the love he had ever had for me shining brightly in his emerald green eyes. He must have seen it in mine as well because his cold hand covered mine as his breathing changed…slowed. I didn't dwell on it. Our time together on earth was coming to an end. But our eternity together was only beginning.

I leaned in, one last time, waiting for him to meet me half way. He smiled and watched my face change. He still knew how to drive me crazy.

I huffed a little before asking.

"**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

He smirked that sexy smirk, one last time.

"I'm always going to want to kiss you, my love," he whispered. His voice was muffled by the mask but I still heard him and the love behind his words.

He removed the oxygen mask and met me the rest of the way across our shared pillow, kissing me ever so slowly.

The kiss was like all of the others we'd shared in all the ways that mattered. It was hot and cold – fire and ice.

But it was also completely different…because it was our last.

From that moment on, Edward and I lived only in memories.

~x~ KISS ME ~x~

**Please review and let me know what you think! I know it was kind of sad but it was supposed to be a happy sad - much like The Notebook. Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed and voted for my little one shot.**


End file.
